After Life
by Misa Yagami Hitsugaya
Summary: Jaejoong hanya ingin bahagia. Dan Yunho hanya ingin mewujudkannya. Yunjae. Boys Love. RnR please


New ff~

Enjoy

.

.

Disclaimer: Them self

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Hurt

Pairing: YunJae

Warning: BL, OOC, AU, OS, typo(s), alur kecepetan, dll

.

.

After Life

By: Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

.

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkan ia mempertahankan bayinya. Ia sudah sangat lemah."

"Belum lagi kankernya yang sudah stadium 4. kita harus mengeluarkan bayinya."

"Yun, kau harus yakinkan pasien itu! dia tidak dapat mempertahankan bayinya."

Seorang _namja_ tampan be_name tag_ Jung Yunho itu terdiam. Ia memikirkan semua jalan yang mungkin bisa ia tempuh. Sebagai seorang dokter, ia tahu bahwa sangatlah beresiko jika seorang penderita kanker mengandung bayi. Selain ia bisa menurunkan kankernya pada si bayi, nyawa sang ibupun bisa terancam. Karena bayi itu menyedot nutrisi dari si ibu, yang jelas-jelas juga membutuhkannya. Ditambah lagi, si ibu itu adalah seorang _namja _yang menderita kanker darah.

"Yun, ada apa? Kau terlihat bingung?" suara lembut itu menyadarkannya. Di depannya terbaring lemah seorang _namja_ cantik, dengan perutnya yang membuncit. Dilirikkan matanya ke arah alat-alat medis yang menopang hidup si _namja _cantik.

"Hey, aku bicara padamu. Apa kau mendengarkan?"

Yunho tersenyum lembut, ia mendekat dan duduk di sebelah _namja _cantik itu.

"Aku mendengarkan. Aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran."

_Namja_ cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong itu ikut tersenyum. "Apa gara-gara aku? Apa dokter-dokter yang lain memaksamu lagi untuk bicara padaku? Apa mereka masih memintaku untuk menggugurkan bayi ini?"

Yunho terdiam mendengar serantaian pertanyaan yang diajukan Jaejoong. Ia ingin berkata, 'Ya itu benar. Kau seharusnya mendengarkan apa kata mereka.'

Tapi ia tak bisa. Ia tak bisa lagi melihat Jaejoong menangis dan menjerit saat seorang dokter memaksanya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Seharusnya Jaejoong tahu, para dokter itu hanya ingin ia tetap hidup. Sama seperti keluarganya. Mereka menginginkan Jaejoong tetap hidup, maka dari itu mereka membayar dokter-dokter handal untuk merawat Jaejoong. Meski sebenarnya mereka juga ingin bayi Jaejoong selamat, tapi bagaimana? Hanya ada satu pilihan.

"Yun, jangan dengarkan apa kata mereka. Kau tahu, aku percaya padamu. Aku percaya bahwa kau bisa menyelamatkanku, juga bayiku. Aku percaya padamu." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Tak tahukah Jaejoong, bahwa senyumnya justru menambah beban untuk Yunho?

"Jangan terlalu mempercayaiku. Aku bukan Tuhan yang bisa mengatur siapa yang bisa bertahan hidup."

Jaejoong hanya diam. Tapi ia tersenyum lagi. "Aku tidak peduli. Selama kau yang merawatku, aku percaya 100- _ani_, 1000% bahwa aku bisa sembuh."

"Yah, selama kau masih punya semangat hidup seperti ini, aku yakin kau masih bisa hidup lebih lama."

"_Jinjja_? Ah, syukurlah. Baik! aku akan tetap hidup! Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri! Aku tidak ingin melihat keluargaku sedih. Aku tidak ingin _eomma_ dan _appa_ menangis, Siwon juga."

*Yunho POV*

Aku tersenyum miris saat mendengar nama Siwon.

Ya, Siwon adalah suami Jaejoong. Mereka menikah 2 tahun lalu, dan baru 7 bulan kebelakang, mereka dikaruniai seorang anak, yang kini tengah berkembang dalam perut Jaejoong. _Dan mengancam jiwanya_.

Jujur, aku mencintai Jaejoong sejak SMA. Kami sekolah di SMA yang sama, bahkan kuliah di universitas yang sama, meski beda jurusan. Aku mencintainya sampai saat ini. aku mencintainya yang sudah bersuami.

Jaejoong bertemu Siwon saat kuliah, mereka pacaranpun sudah sejak lama.

Sementara aku? Aku hanya sahabatnya. Sahabat terdekatnya. Yang selalu menemaninya. Misalnya saja, menemaninya membeli hadiah untuk Siwon, menemaninya ke salon sebelum kencan dengan Siwon, menemaninya mengantri tiket konser untuk nonton dengan Siwon, mendengarkan curhatannya tentang Siwon, yah, semacam itulah.

Sampai sekarang aku tak bisa mengucapkan kata "Aku cinta kamu" pada Jaejoong. Aku tidak punya keberanian, ditambah lagi, aku sudah tahu apa jawaban Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya mencintai Siwon.

*end Yunho POV*

.

+misamisa+

.

"Hentikan! Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak mau! mengapa kau masih memaksa?" Jaejoong marah ketika keluarganya datang, dan kembali membujuknya untuk mau menggugurkan bayinya.

"Jae, dengarkan _eomma_ sayang, kau masih punya kesempatan hidup setelah dioperasi. Tapi kita tak bisa melakukan operasi bila bayinya masih dalam perutmu. _Ani, _meskipun bayi itu masih hidup, tapi ia akan tetap mati saat kau melakukan operasi dan kemoterapi nanti. Jae, jangan menyiksa dirimu dan bayimu seperti ini." _eomma_ Jaejoong membujuk putra tunggalnya dengan penuh air mata. Ia tak ingin kehilangan putra yang amat dicintainya itu.

"_Eomma_ benar, Joongie. Kita harus memikirkan kesehatanmu." Siwon juga membujuk istrinya itu.

"Aku tidak mau! aku tidak mau! mengapa kalian selalu memaksaku? Mengapa kalian tidak mengerti perasaanku? Aku berharap kalian mendukungku, menyemangatiku agar bertahan dengan bayi ini." Jaejoong mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. "Aku sangat berharap Wonnie-_hyung_ mau mengerti. Apa _hyung_ tidak mau melihat anak kita lahir?"

Siwon yang juga telah menangis hanya diam. Tentu saja ia ingin melihat anaknya lahir. Siapa yang tidak ingin? Hanya saja, ia terlalu mencintai Jaejoong. Ia tak bisa kehilangannya. Bagaimanapun, hidup Jaejoong yang utama.

"Pergilah. Aku ingin sendirian." Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi keluarganya.

"Jae, _eomma _hanya-"

"_kka_..."

_Appa_ Jaejoong menepuk pundak istrinya pelan, kemudian membawanya keluar. Ia mengerti jika anaknya ingin sendirian. Pasti berat menghadapi semua ini.

Siwon menatap dalam ke arah Jaejoong, kemudian melangkah pergi. Ia berucap sebelum menutup pintu. "_Saranghae, _Joongie. _Jeongmal_ _saranghae_."

Sementara Jaejoong hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Merasakan pedih yang amat dalam di hatinya.

.

+misamisa+

.

Yunho berlari kencang menuju ruangan Jaejoong. Ia mendengar bahwa kondisi Jaejoong menurun, setelah sebelumnya sempat muntah darah.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Yunho pada Yoochun, salah satu rekan dokternya.

"Ia mengalami sesak nafas setelah muntah darah, sepertinya kankernya sudah semakin parah. Kita harus segera melakukan operasi."

Yunho menatap cemas ke arah Jaejoong yang tengah tertidur.

"Kita tak bisa melakukan operasi tanpa persetujuan Jaejoong."

"Jangan gila, Yun! Kita harus menyelamatkan nyawanya! Keluarganyapun sudah setuju. Nyawa Jaejoong lebih penting!" Kim Kibum, salah satu dokter menyela ucapan Yunho.

"Tapi bagi Jaejoong, anaknya lebih penting!"

Semuanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Yunho, yang terdengar seperti bentakkan.

Yunho mengatur nafasnya, ia tak boleh emosi.

"Kita tunggu sampai Jaejoong sadar, aku akan mencoba membujuknya kembali."

Mereka semua mengangguk, yah, lebih baik menunggu Jaejoong sadar. Bagaimanapun, ini menyangkut masalah hidup dan matinya.

.

"Apakah aku akan selamat?"

Yunho menatap heran ke arah Jaejoong. Saat ini Yunho tengah memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu kau akan selamat."

"Apa bayiku, juga akan selamat?"

Jaejoong menatap penuh harap pada Yunho.

"Yun, sudah kukatakan berulang kali. Aku percaya padamu. Jika operasiku berjalan lancar, dan bayiku selamat. Aku mau dioperasi saat ini juga."

"Jae-"

"Kalau semua kemoterapi dan suntikan-suntikan menyakitkan itu bisa menyelamatkanku dan bayiku, akan kulakukan sesakit apapun itu. kalau semua obat-obat pahit, dan operasi yang mengerikan itu bisa menyelamatkan '_kami'_, aku mau melakukannya."

Yunho hampir saja menangis mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Sebesar itukah kasih seorang ibu pada anaknya? Dengan mengorbankan seluruh jiwa raganya?

"Aku akan berusaha. Aku akan berusaha mencari cara, agar kau dan bayimu bisa selamat. Jadi sampai saat itu, tunggula. Bertahanlah."

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. "_Ne_, aku akan bertahan."

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin cara itu akan berhasil, Yun?" Yoochun menatap ragu ke arah sahabatnya. Ini terlalu beresiko untuk dilakukan.

"Yun, ini terlalu beresiko. Bagaimana jika tubuh Jaejoong menolaknya?" Yoochun mengangguk, tanda ia setuju dengan ucapan Kibum.

"Kalau tidak dicoba tidak akan tahu, kan?" Yunho tetap bersikeras dengan idenya. Gagasannya.

"Operasi ini terlalu berbahaya. Kita tak bisa melakukannya."

"Kita bisa melakukannya! Kalian adalah sahabatku, aku ingin kalian membantuku. Membantuku untuk menyelamatkan Jaejoong dan bayinya."

Ketiganya terdiam sesaat hingga Kibum membuka suara. "Apa kau masih mencintai Jaejoong, Yun?"

Yunho terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kibum. "Ya. karena itu aku ingin dia selamat."

"Tapi yang kau lakukan ini membahayakan nyawanya, Yun. Akan lebih baik jika kita-"

"Aku ingin membuat Jaejoong bahagia! Jika ia tetap bertahan hidup, tapi tanpa bayinya, bayangkan betapa sedih dia! Bayangkan betapa hampa hidupnya!"

Kedua sahabat Yunho itu tersentak ketika melihat air mata mengalir dari pipi Yunho.

"Yun- kau-"

"Kumohon, pada kalian berdua. Mohon bantu aku. Tolong, tolong selamatkan Jaejoong. Aku mohon."

Mereka kembali larut dalam keheningan. "Baiklah, mari kita laksanakan operasi itu."

Kibum menatap tak percaya ke arah Yoochun. "Chun, kau gila? Kau mau melakukannya?"

"Bummie, kita pasti bisa. Kau pasti bisa. Ayo kita coba dulu ide Yunho. Kita lakukan operasi seperti yang Yunho katakan."

Kibum tampak berpikir. "Baiklah, kita coba. Tapi aku ingin operasinya dilakukan minggu depan. Masih ada yang harus kupelajari dari idemu, Yun."

"_Gomawo, gomawo, _bummie."

.

+misamisa+

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Jae?" Yunho menutup pintu perlahan, kemudian menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Aku sedang merajut."

"Merajut?"

"Ya, aku sedang merajut kaus kaki bayi." Jaejoong memperlihatkan sebelah kaus kaki yang telah ia selesaikan.

"Hmm, begitu."

"Ya. setelahnya, aku akan merajut baju hangat, topi, dan boneka untuk anakku." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

Yunho ikut tersenyum. "_Ne_, kau pasti akan jadi ibu yang baik."

"Hehehe, kau bisa saja. Oh ya, Yun. Kapan operasi yang kau janjikan itu dilaksanakan? Aku sudah tidak sabar~"

"Sabar, tiga hari lagi operasinya dilaksanakan."

"Hmm, baiklah~"

Yunho mengelus pelan rambut Jaejoong. "Kau punya rambut yang indah."

"Benarkah? Padahal aku belum keramas, lho."

Yunho tertawa kecil. "Meski begitu, rambutmu indah."

"Hihi, _gomawo_, Yunnie~"

Yunho tersentak saat Jaejoong memanggilnya Yunnie. Ya, itu adalah panggilan kesayangan Jaejoong untuk Yunho.

'_Apakah ini saatnya?_'

"Jae, umm, ada yang ingin kukatakan."

"Hmm? Apa itu?"

"Begini- aku... meski sebenarnya aku tak pantas mengatakannya, tapi-"

"Tapi?"

Lama mereka terdiam. Yunho yang bingung akan mengatakannya atau tidak, dan Jaejoong yang maish menunggu Yunho.

"A-ah, tidak jadi."

"Yak! Kenapa begitu?"

"Tidak jadi ya tidak jadi!"

"Cih! Dasar beruaaaaang~"

Yunho terseyum. Ini yang ia inginkan. Tawa Jaejoong yang seperti ini. kebahagiaan Jaejoong yang seperti ini. dan, kebersamaan mereka, yang seperti ini...

.

+misamisa+

.

"Mereka bilang Jaejoong mengeluh sakit di perutnya."

Kibum menjelaskan keadaan Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Sepertinya bayinya mulai bergerak. Ia akan melahirkan."

Tidak, Jaejoong tidak boleh melahirkan sekarang. Tidak sebelum operasinya dimulai.

"Yun, bagaimana ini? Jaejoong bisa saja tidak selamat."

"Aku ingin bertemu Jaejoong."

.

"Jae, kau baik-baik saja?"

Jaejoong yang terlihat pucat hanya mengangguk.

"_Ne_, aku baik-baik saja."

"Jangan bohong. Kau sangat pucat."

Jaejoong terdiam, tak lama ia mulai menangis.

"Jae, kau-"

"Yun, kau tahu hal yang paling aku inginkan?"

"..."

"Aku ingin melihat wajah anakku untuk pertama kalinya, aku ingin menciumnya, aku ingin menggendongnya."

"..."

"Aku ingin melihatnya tumbuh, aku ingin mendengar tangisannya, aku ingin mendengar ocehan lucunya."

"..."

"Hiks- a-aku, aku i-ingin.. hiks.. melihatnya berjalan... melihatnya tersenyum.. hiks.. aku ingin merajutkan baju untuknya, aku ingin bermain dengannya."

"..."

"Dan juga- aku ingin dengar dia memanggilku _eomma_, _eomma_, begitu."

"Jae, hentikan." Yunho tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Mengapa hidup mereka harus seperti ini?

"Yun, kumohon, selamatkan kami. Selamatkan kami. _A-ani_, kalau itu tak mungkin, maka selamatkanlah bayiku. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya."

"Jae, kau harus selamat."

"Tolong sampaikan pada keluargaku, aku mencintai mereka... hiks.. tolong katakan pada Wonnie-_hyung_, kalau aku.. aku... aku sangat mencintainya. Dan terima kasih sudah memberikan kehidupan yang indah untukku."

"..."

"Dan... aku ingin berterima kasih padamu. Kau begitu baik, begitu setia. Aku- aku tak tahu bagaimana harus membalasnya. Terima kasih, Yun, telah menjadi sahabatku. Terima kasih-

_Untuk telah mencintaiku_."

.

+misamisa+

.

Dua tahun berlalu sejak kematian Jaejoong.

Saat ini adalah hari peringatan kematian Jaejoong. Keluarganya datang ke makamnya, mengunjungi dan memanjatkan doa.

Tak hanya keluarga, Yunho, Yoochun dan Kibumpun ikut datang. Di lubuk hati mereka yang terdalam, hanya ada satu penyesalan. Mereka tidak sempat melakukan operas seperti yang seharusnya pada Jaejoong. Terlambat, Jaejoong telah melahirkan, namun ia kehilangan nyawanya.

Yunho menatap foto Jaejoong dalam. Betapa cantiknya ia, meski hanya dalam foto.

Dilirikkan matanya ke arah seorang bocah kecil berusia 2 tahun di pangkuan Siwon.

Choi Kyuhyun, anak Jaejoong dan Siwon. Anak yang dipertahankan mati-matian oleh Jaejoong. Ah, ia jadi ingat sesuatu.

"_Hyung_." Yunho memanggil Siwon.

"_Ne_? Ada apa Yunho-ya?"

"Aku ada hadiah kecil, sebenarnya, ini hadiah dari Jaejoong untuk Kyuhyun."

Yunho mengeluarkan sepasang kaus kaki mungil dari kantungnya.

"Terakhir kali sebelum meninggal, Jaejoong membuatkan ini untuk Kyuhyun."

Siwon menatap kaus kaki itu. Matanya kembali terasa berat.

"Dasar anak itu, selalu saja seperti ini." dan akhirnya Siwon meneteskan air matanya.

Yunho menatap foto Jaejoong.

_Jae, aku sudah lakukan permintaamu. Semoga kau bisa melihat kami dari atas sana. Bahagialah Jae, kami mencintaimu._

.

END

.

Tiba-tiba aja kepikiran cerita ini pas lagi ngetik chap 3 ISYARAT. Yah, mungkin ceritanya agak pasaran.

Gimana menurut pendapat readers? Good? Bad?

Silakan beri komentar dengan mengklik kotak ripiu di bawah ini ^^


End file.
